


Have you seen my NYCU hoodie?

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Non-sexual acts of intimacy - Cabenson [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Borrowed “stolen” clothes, F/F, Fluff, nonsexual acts of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Olivia is going out and is looking for one of her hoodies, she can’t find it. She asks Alex about it just in time to see the counselor wearing said hoodie.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Non-sexual acts of intimacy - Cabenson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Have you seen my NYCU hoodie?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, it’s now 5:38 and I haven’t sleep all night writing this, because I couldn’t wait and I have anxiety again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, this is just a first part of a new series I’m planning to write.

“So, that’s why we need to go,” Fin Tutuola finished as Olivia chuckled. Fin has just told her that they fucked up the Captain’s birthday cake when they were picking up. Munch was waiting for them in the car.

“Alright, let me tell Alex and grab a hoodie, it’s seems to be damn cold,” he snorted at the last statement, he was still brushing snow off his coat. Olivia let him in while he waited and disappeared in their -Alex and hers- bedroom. 

She started looking for the NYCU black hoodie she likes so much, because it was warm, when she realized it wasn’t were she usually keeps it. Olivia frowned. 

“Babe, have you seen my NYCU hoodie?” Olivia asked as she disappeared in the closet, maybe it was there. 

“Which one?” Alex asked from the bathroom. Olivia snorted to that question because to be fair she has so many NYCU hoodies for Alex to know exactly which one was the brunette looking.

“The black one,” she clarified giving up on the closet just as Alex was stepping out of the bathroom with her toothbrush hanging from her mouth with foam around it, wearing that black hoodie Olivia was looking for. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that it’s very warm and- smells like you,” Alex began talking around the toothbrush as she blushed embarrassed. 

“It’s alright,” Olivia chuckled. It was not the first time she had caught Alex wearing her clothes with the same reason behind it:  _it smells like you_.  “You might as well keep it, it looks a lot better on you than it does on me...” she smiled adoringly to the blonde.

“Really?” She asked adorably taking the toothbrush out. 

“Really,” Olivia confirmed with a soft smile. Alex squealed softly before dropping a quick peck on her girlfriend’s lips, effectively smearing some foam on her. 

“Sorry,” Alex giggled as she cleaned her mouth with her slender fingers. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Olivia said as she kissed her fingers before taking her hand in hers. “Listen, Fin’s outside, they messed up the captain’s cake and I’m gonna have to go with him and Munch to buy another one, so I’m gonna be out for an hour, two tops,” she informed her. “ Will you wait for me to have dinner?” 

“Of course! Don’t worry about it, I’ll wait,” Alex smiled shyly. 

“You’re amazing,” Olivia grinned dropping a kiss on her cherry foam-covered lips. “I love you,” she said before grabbing another hoodie that was equally warm. 

“I love you too, be safe,” she called out before Olivia was out from the bedroom and eventually from the apartment. 


End file.
